Special Christmas
by lexjl
Summary: It's the first Christmas that they are married and JJ whats to make it a special Christmas for Will. Sorry the summary is not that good. I own nothing.


**Just something I put together, hope you like. **

**Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays and Everyone be safe.**

JJ wondered if this Christmas would be different than others they had shared together. This was the first Christmas that they were married; she wanted it to be special but not completely sure how to do that, she was now having lunch with Garcia, Alex and Emily, who was in town for the holiday.

"What is everyone doing for the Holiday?" Emily asked as they sat down at the table.

"We have Rossi's Christmas party, you're coming right." Garcia asked before taking a drink of her coffee.

"Yes, I am coming. What other plans do you have?" Emily, wondering if she was the only one without complete plans.

"I am hoping Mike will be here but I am not completely sure until tomorrow." Alex answered.

"Long distance is rough." JJ, she was remembering all the time either she or Will had to cancel their plans together.

"That is very true but he loves it and I can't ask him to give it up." Alex, she wasn't completely aware of JJ and Will's past.

"Where is he?" Garcia asked

"Africa, working with the kids there." She told them.

"JJ, what are you and Will doing?" Emily

"Rossi's party and Christmas morning with Henry." JJ told the group before taking a drink of her coffee.

"Is your mom coming in?" Garcia asked.

"No, she's going to my brothers since she spent Thanksgiving with us." She told the group.

"What's going on with you?" Emily looking at JJ.

"Nothing." JJ told the women.

"You know you are sitting here with profilers." Alex laughing.

"Will and I have been together almost six years, so this is not our first Christmas together and honestly, I thought that after our Christmas with Henry was just as special as the first one we spent together. But, this is the first Christmas that we are married, I just want to make this year special." She admitted.

"And you're not sure how to do that." Garcia

The waitress and brought them their food; JJ didn't answer until after the waitress had left.

"I have no idea what to do." She told them.

"JJ you could wrap yourself up and put a bow on your head and Will would love it. He is completely in love with you." Emily told her friend.

"I said something special, not something he can have all the time." JJ laughing.

"I am a little out of the loop. How did the two of you meet?" Alex asking before taking a bite of her food.

/

JJ sat there for a minute, taking a small bite of her food before answering.

"We worked his case. He was a lead detective in New Orleans and one of his dad's old cases became active again, he sent the file to us and we went." JJ started

"Will started flirting with JJ from the start, they were so cute." Emily, making JJ roll her eyes.

"After we caught the women, I gave him my number. He called me before we even landed, two weeks later I went and visited him. We traveled back and forth between here and New Orleans for a year." JJ went on.

"She tried to keep it a secret." Garcia, filling Alex in more.

"So you understand the long distance. What made Will move here?" Alex.

"Yes, I do. We worked a case in Miami; Will's friend had been killed, so he helped us with it. I broke up with him in the middle of the case but at the end I admitted that I was scared and we got back together. Two weeks later I found out that I was pregnant with Henry and when I told him, we agreed for him to come here so that we could figure out exactly how we were going to work everything out. But of course a case came up and he ended up meeting us in New York and telling the whole team I was pregnant. He sent me a letter while we working saying that he was going back to New Orleans and he's shield was in. He knew I wouldn't ask him to give up his life." JJ finishing.

"I now understand why you want to make this year special." Alex told her.

"He gave up everything for Henry and me, not that he would admit that. I just want to give him something special." She told them as she pushed her food away.

"Where did you spend your first Christmas together?" Garcia asked, looking at JJ funny.

"I think I may have a touch of Henry's flu. New Orleans." JJ catching Garcia's look.

"Don't you guys still own that house?" Emily asked.

"Yes Will does. Brandon stays there when he is in town." JJ told them.

"Why don't you go to New Orleans for Christmas?" Alex suggested.

"You could leave after Rossi's party." Garcia.

"I will send all the presents and you have always said Henry was a good traveler. JJ you have vacation do it." Emily

"He would love it, but how do I surprise him with it?" She asked.

"Book the tickets, pack and then tell him that your mom changed her mind and you guys are going there. It will work until you get to the airport." Garcia told her.

"Thank you guys, I needed a girl's day." JJ smiling at her friends.

/

Two days later.

JJ had packed clothes for the three of them and a carry on for Henry. They were now on their way to the airport.

"Are you feeling any better?" Will asked as he parked the car.

"Yeah, I think it's gone. I am glad he likes pre-school but I hate the stuff that comes along with it." She told him nervously.

She already knew Will's brother, Brandon, was not going to be there. She was hoping that Will was going to be happy.

"You have the tickets right?" Will as he got the bags out of the back.

"Yes" JJ, getting Henry out of his seat.

"We go on the plane." Henry excited.

"Yes, we are." She told him smiling.

Once they were in the airport, she noticed Will looking at the flights for Pittsburgh trying to find which gate.

"Come on, I know which gate." She told him, as she tried to keep Henry from taking off.

"I think we are extremely earlier." He was now confused by his wife.

"No we're on time but we need to get through security." She told him as she walked towards security.

She handed the security agent their tickets and showed her federal ID as she took Henry through with her, Will followed behind her. They went and sat between two gates, they were facing the windows so Henry went and stood at one so he could see the planes take off.

"Are you going to fill me in?" he asked.

"So I might have not told you the complete truth." She admitted.

"Truth about what?" he asked

"Where we are going?" she told him but was watching Henry.

"Jen, where are we." He started but was interrupted by the announcement.

"_Flight 893 to New Orleans is boarding at Gate 5. If you need assistance or have children please board now."_

She smiled at Will before standing up.

"Henry, come on that's us." She told him.

"Nana not in New Oleans" he told them.

"You are right, we are spending Christmas in New Orleans just the three of us. It's were Daddy and I spent our first Christmas together." She told him.

"Jen, this is great." Will standing up next to her.

"I wanted this year to be special." She told him.

/

Five hours later

They had arrived at Will's old house, it wasn't Henry's first time here, but JJ realized quickly it was probably the first time he remember it.

"Who's house if this?" Henry asked when they pulled up.

"It's ours; I lived here when I met your momma." Will told him.

"We have two houses." Henry

"Yes, Uncle Brandon stays here most of the time. We need to bring you here more often." JJ told him as Will went to open the door.

"Nothing has changed." Will as he walked into the house.

"I thought Brandon was going to change some things." She asked as she walked in with Henry.

"Doesn't look like it but we need to go to the store." He told her.

"We need a tree." Henry told them.

"Let's look and see what is here before we do anything." JJ as she sat down on the couch, she was started to wonder if she was still sick.

"Do you want to go the store while Henry and I get the Christmas stuff out of the basement?" Will asked her.

"Yes, I can shop faster by myself but tonight we need to figure out what we are going to have for Christmas dinner." She told him.

"Okay, Do you remember where the store is?" he asked.

"Yes, I remember." She said laughing.

"Mommy have you seen how big the backyard is?" Henry as he stood at the back door.

"Yes, if you help daddy when I get back we can go out and play." She told him.

"Okay, Come on Daddy." Henry pulling on Will's arm.

/

When she came back from the store, Henry and Will were already in the backyard playing; she put the groceries away and looked at the Christmas ornaments and tree that they had brought done. She made some snacks before going onto the back deck.

"Hey boys, I have some snacks." JJ called out.

"Mommy, I love it here. This was the best thing." Henry as he came running to her.

"It's a special place and I am so glad that you like." She told him, watching Will in the yard.

"How come it's special?" he asked

"This is where Daddy and I fell in love. Daddy told me he loved for the very first time when we were sitting on this deck." She told him.

"Daddy likes it here." He told her.

"Yes, he does. Do you want to help me make it more special?" she asked.

"Yes, I help you. Can we stay here all the time?" he asked.

"I don't know, but sit here I will be right back." She told as she got up.

She looked back at Will, who was standing in the middle of the yard still looking around. She knew that he missed it, this house and being here. She went back into the house and grabbed the Christmas box before coming back out. Will had joined Henry sitting on the deck.

"Babe, what do you have?" Will asked.

"Something for you, an early Christmas present." She told him.

"Why am I getting it early?" he asked.

"Henry, why is daddy getting it early?" she asked their son.

"Cause it's special, like here." He told his dad.

Will looked at JJ.

"I tried to explain to him why this place is special. Now open your gift please." She told him smiling.

"If you insist but you are so up to something." He told her.

She watched as he pulled out the first item in the box, he looked up at her almost in shock.

"Daddy, what is that?" Henry asked.

"I think Momma is telling us she is having another baby." He told him, still looking at JJ.

"Are you happy?" she asked him, now worried.

"I am really hoping for a girl this time." He told her smiling.

"Brother please." Henry

"Will" JJ

"Jen, I am thrilled. I love you and both of our children." He told her.

"Open the next one." She was ready to cry and praying he was okay with the next one.

She watched as he read the letter, she had turned into Hotch before she went on vacation.

"Jen, you are not leaving the BAU." He told her.

"I already have, I turned it in before I started vacation." She told him.

"Why?" he asked, confused.

"Henry, are you done?" she asked.

"Yes." He told her.

"Can you please play in the yard?" she asked him.

"Okay." Henry as ran into the yard.

/

"Jen" Will

"I did it for two reasons." She told him.

"Okay." Will

"I want to be home with Henry while I can still enjoy being at home with him and now with a new baby, I can't be in the field and I don't want to be." She explained.

"That's only one reason." He told her.

"When I had lunch with the girls, Alex asked about how we meet and telling her our story and I realized that I missed this place and you gave up everything for me and Henry. I know that you don't look it that way but it's your turn to have what you want. We could stay here." She told him.

"Jen, I don't want you to regret anything. I want to give you everything." He told her.

She stood up and walked over to him, sitting on his lap.

"You gave me that beautiful little boy running around the yard and the new baby. You made me believe in love and gave me back the ability to trust and not run. You have given me love and I life I wouldn't trade. Will, you have given me everything. Please let me give this to you." She told him.

"You made this house even more special." He told her before kissing her.

"Henry wants to stay here and we made it home. I really wanted this year to be a special." She told him

"I can't imagine it getting anymore special." He told her before kissing her

"We may change our minds next Christmas." She told him.

"Every Christmas with you has been special." Will told her, before kissing her again.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Henry yelled as he joined his parents.

"Come here, Mr. EWWW." JJ laughing.

They spent Christmas together and decided to stay until New Years.


End file.
